Resurrection  Gone Story
by Zehraa
Summary: The final battle is here. Sam takes on Drake, and the monster is finally killed. But when children decide to go on an adventure and visit the remains of the monster, what happens ?    *Review if you read please*


The whipped appeared again slashing down at Sam's face.

_I won,_ thought Drake darkly, breaking his deformed arm down once more. Astrid's screams drowned Sam's, Little Pete had run away from the commotion, just in search for his Nintendo.

"Please, stop it!" Astrid screamed. Sam had tried burning Drake, but the only way to kill him was to kill Brittney, he couldn't do it. Drake was paying no attention to the girl behind him. He was more focused on the pray the was beneath his clutches, barely holding onto his life. The life that was in Drake's hand.

"Please stop!" Astrid sobbed; her body was trapped behind the glass door Drake had slammed her in. She prayed that God would listen to her. That God would save Sam. She slammed her hand on the glass door, back and forth and back and forth hoping it would distract the cruel monster. Astrid looked around, desperate for Little Pete to appear and make everything go away. Transport Sam and her out of this nightmare. Her prays were left unanswered.

Drake crouched down next to the frayed body. Sam was hardly breathing. His hand was lightly glowing. Drake brought his whip down towards Sam stomach. Drake grinned shark like. The stitches on Sam's stomach were torn apart. The blood seeped out.

"Aaah!" Sam screamed lashing back and forth beneath Drake's grip. Drake released his arm and stood up. The girl peered around.

"Where- where am I?" Brittney asked and looked down. Sam was there, bleeding. She knelt down holding onto his hand, "Oh my god, what happened?" She gasped. She looked around for Tanner but couldn't find him.

"Brittney, Brittney! Turn around. Get me out of here!" Astrid screamed quickly. Brittney spun around and found Astrid locked behind a large glass door. Brittney knew where she was. The entrance to the place that was the hospital. Brittney ran forward towards Astrid and fiddled with the lock. Astrid watched Brittney clasp open the lock in her hand and she gasped running towards Sam.

"Astrid" Sam smiled. His voice was barely a whisper. Astrid cried touching the bleeding spots on Sam. She shook, digging in her bag she pulled out a radio. She fiddled with the dial and pulled it close to her mouth.

"Eddie! We're at the hospital. Find Bree and tell her to bring The Healer! Quickly!" She screamed.

"Okay. She's coming" Eddie replied quickly, the desperation could be heard. Sam was the only help the freaks had left from Caine and the human crew. The radio fizzed and died out as Astrid stuck it back in her bag. She looked at Sam and reached for his hand. She closed her eyes and prayed.

Sam felt his heart beat slow down. His body was on fire. The rise and fall of his stomach hurt. The blood covered his face and hands. He wanted to tell Astrid to go. But he couldn't. The words wouldn't come out.

Brittney watched closely with confusion and stared as Astrid rocked back and forth her hands clasped around Sam's. She didn't understand what was happening and felt cold and hungry. She felt though she hadn't eaten in days and felt some scars that were suddenly on her stomach. She turned to Tanner knowing he would have the answers to the question.

"Tanner?" She said turning towards him, "What's going on? Why am I here?"

Brittney saw Tanner shake his head sadly and patted her shoulder.

"Sister, we have to destroy the monster. Only you can do it. You have to destroy the monster."

Brittney nodded sternly, "I can only do it" And watched Tanner scream with terror slowly disappearing.

Astrid heard Brittney muttering behind her but was only focused on Sam. She felt cold air rush past her and saw Bree and Lana both panting next to her.

"I carried her as quickly as I could. Sorry she was a bit heavy" Bree apologized both to Astrid and The healer. The healer didn't take notice but stared at the wounds she had to heal. They were deep and there was so much blood. Lana was happy to know she had a strong stomach. She placed her hands over Sam's stomach, hovering a few inches of his body. She closed her eyes.

Brittney searched for her brother and looked around with terror. He was gone. She remembered the terror that was in his eyes and soon realised why he had looked that way.

"Thank you, thank you" Astrid prayed saying it faster and faster each time. She had forgotten about Brittney behind her and thanked the Lord for his help. Sam coughed and stretched his arm and stood up slowly looking deeply into Astrid's eyes.

"Thank you Lana. Thank you" He said quietly not looking at anyone but Astrid. Lana cleared her throat and shrugged and put a soft hand on Bree's shoulder.

"You go. I'll come by myself" She muttered and felt a cold breeze fly. She liked Bree and chuckled to herself but stopped and turned to Sam.

"How did this happen?" She asked and looked around suddenly. She screamed.

Sam didn't have time to open his mouth and saw the arm flying towards Astrid. He pushed her out of the way and was slammed off the ground.

Drake snarled and laughed, deranged and blinded with hate. All he could think about what he would do after Sam was dead. Sam dodged an attack and lifted his hands. The green blazed forward and hit Drake in the chest. Drake screamed and staggered back. He didn't care of the pain and only wanted Sam. He looked around for anything and saw Lana standing.

Sam saw Drake get up and then suddenly wrap his arm around Lana.

"What are you doing?" Sam whispered in disbelief. Lana's face was slowing turning blue. Drake was squeezing her slowly to death, "Stop!" He screamed.

Drake laughed and shrugged, "I keep trying to kill you. This bitch heals you. She's dead. You're dead" He smiled. It was perfect and made perfect sense. Sam couldn't believe it. No one missed with the healer, not the freaks not the human crew. No one. Not ever Drake, until now.

"Wait! Then how will she heal you!" Astrid screamed suddenly looking desperately at Drake. Drake realised his arm and let Lana lip forward and collapse and looked down at her passed out body. He thought about it for a minute and knelt down running a hand through her hair.

Sam stood still and closed his eyes. A tear fell down and Astrid saw what was about to happen.

"Sam don't!" She screamed but it was too late.

"I'm sorry Brittney!" Sam yelled and brought his hands forward. He let the power run through his body and the green blazed from his hand and towards Drake. Drake screamed and fell back and continued screaming. Sam was crying and was relieved. Drake was no longer near the Healer or Astrid. But he burned Drake longer seeing the flesh burn and melt. It was gruesome and it smelt like flesh. Astrid fell and cried as she saw Brittney then Drake then Brittney behind Sam's blast.

"Stop it. It's over. Stop" Astrid said softly. But Sam had heard since the screaming of two people had stopped. It repeated over and over in his head.

"Stop! Ahh! Stop!" Drake's high-pitched screamed filled the air.

"Kill the monster! I'm the only one. Stop it! It hurts!" Brittney screamed and cried so desperately it made Sam cry. He was a murderer and he cried. Astrid rushed forward and kissed his cheek. She ran her hands down his face and made sure he shut his eyes. She led him back down towards the FAYZ. She looked back and saw the mangled body that was burnt and dead. It showed Drake and Brittney deformed in the same body. Drake's mutated hand was still and dead. Astrid led Sam and thanked the Lord. One part was over and she prayed for them .

It had been three days since the death of Brittney. Her friends were crying and Eddie had dug a grave with no body. Sam was there and visited it each night. No one dared to go up there to retrieve what was left. They knew that Sam wouldn't go up there. If Sam wouldn't do it, No one would. It was law.

"You wanna see it?" A little boy teased to the other kids in the nursery. Some girls were still haunted by when Drake and the wolves had come and terrorized them. They were glad he was gone.

"I want to!" Another boy cried, he was at the age of ten or nine. The other boy grinned and agreed to go in the night. Two girls insisted they come and the plan was made.

At nine in the night the boys woke the girls up and giggled as they tipped toed past the old boy that was making sure they slept. The kids had no trouble passing the boy; he was sleeping with one girls' teddy in his hand.

"Look at him!" The girl giggled. She ran outside and waited for the others to meet her. They all clicked on the flash lights they had stolen and the oldest boy who was eleven led the way.

"It's this way" He muttered and shown his light towards the road.

"Are you sure?" The youngest girl whispered looking around for Sam or Eddie. The oldest boy nodded and called himself Kaz. His real name was Cameron but everybody had changed there names now.

"Are you sure sure Kaz? I mean you went to the hospital once" The little girl complained. Kaz turned around and glared at the girl.

"Lucy, if you're too scared go back" He hissed and turned around walking with the other boy. The other boy's name was Neil and he had always liked Lucy. Lucy was nine and Neil was nine. Neil had been boasting about taking Drake's clothes. But wasn't sure anymore.

"Don't be mean to her" Neil muttered so softly no one heard.

"How much longer Kaz?" Asked Doraytha. Kaz turned to her to answer and stopped.

"It's there" He whispered and all the kids stopped and shakily put there torches up. They all saw the body and Lucy and Doraytha were already running back.

"Girls" Kaz laughed fakely and felt the urge to vomit. He put a hand over his mouth and ran forward vomiting out little he had. Neil felt sick watching Kaz and soon saw Kaz running back.

Neil was alone. He didn't know the way back. Drake was laying a few feet away from him. Drake was dead. He knew that. Drake wouldn't be lying there for three days if he wasn't. Neil no longer felt afraid. He remembered what his Daddy had told him. There was nothing to fear when God was around. Neil didn't understand who God was but that he was a pretty cool guy if everybody knew who he was.

Neil nodded to himself and stuck the small touch in his mouth so he could try and get some of Drake's clothes. Lucy would like him after she saw what he could do. He walked slowly at first and breathed in quickly hearing his own heart beat. It was quiet and he walked forward and stopped. A few meters away lay Drake's body. But he couldn't see his face.

Neil's hands shook and he reached for the light and shone it at Drake's face and screamed. The torch dropped and shut itself and he screamed in fright. The face was a girl's and boy's joined together. It didn't make sense. He needed to find his way back and couldn't do that without any light. He knelt down and felt the ground around him to find the torch. His hands brushed over rocks and leaves and picked up the torch finally.

He flashed it on and saw what was lying beneath him. It was a whip or something and he reached forward to touch it. What Neil didn't see what it was attached to Drake and Brittney's body. Neil reached forward and touched it.

Neil rose up and walked.

Kaz and caught up with Lucy and Doraytha and was leading them back. He heard noise and they all turned around seeing a dark shadow. They recognized Neil. And saw the shark like grin appear on his face. Doraytha was young and it was sorrowful how she died. The last thing she remembered was seeing a whip appear and slice down her face.

Sam woke covered in sweat and breathed in heavily. He felt something and then heard. Screams that sounded so familiar. The screams announcing the monster was back. A dark laugh pierced the quiet air. The slashing of a whip could be heard from miles away. The slashing of blood.


End file.
